cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brad Pitt
Brad Pitt (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Cool World'' (1992) [Detective Frank Harris]: Pushed/Kicked off of a rooftop by Holli (voiced by Kim Basinger) as she is morphing from real to animated form; his body is then bought to Cool World by Charlie Adler as Candi Milo mourns for him, then comes back to life in animated form. *''A River Runs Through It'' (1992) [Paul Maclean]: Beaten to death (off-screen) over a gambling debt; his death is mentioned in Craig Sheffer's narration. *''Kalifornia'' (1993) [Early Grace]: Shot underneath the chin by David Duchovny, as Brad is strangling David (having been beaten stabbed and shot during a struggle). *''Legends of the Fall'' (1994) [Tristan Ludlow]: Mauled to death by the bear when he goes to face it in the woods in his old age. *''Interview with the Vampire (1994) ''[Louise]: Bitten on the neck and drained of blood by Tom Cruise. He comes back as a vampire shortly after and survives the rest of the film. *''Twelve Monkeys'' (1995) [Jeffrey Goines]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of the genetically-engineered virus after David Morse releases it, between the "present" and "future" scenes of the film. *''The Devil's Own'' (1997) [Rory Devaney]: Shot in the chest by Harrison Ford through a window as Brad wounds him in return (after the shooting it's not clear he's been hit until he collapses while holding a gun on Ford); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Harrison. *''Meet Joe Black ''(1998) [Joe Black]: Hit by two cars while crossing the street; his body is then reanimated as a vessel for Death (and later returns to life when Death returns his soul on leaving with Anthony Hopkins to the afterlife). *''Fight Club ''(1999) [Tyler Durden]: Playing Edward Norton's imaginary alter-ego, he ceases to exist when Edward shoots himself (non-fatally) in the mouth. *''Troy ''(2004) [Achilles]: Shot in the heel, severing the eponymous achilles tendon, with an arrow by Orlando Bloom. (after being shot in the chest with arrows to no effect). *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford ''(2007) [Jesse James]: Shot in the back of the head by Casey Affleck while dusting off a picture on the wall; his body is shown again afterwards being photographed and put on display (preserved by ice) for passersby. *''Burn After Reading ''(2008) [Chad Feldheimer]: Accidentally shot in the face by George Clooney after George is startled to find Brad hiding in his closet, causing George to reflexively fire his gun. His body is later seen as George returns with a knife to check on him. (Played for comic effect) *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) [Benjamin Button]: Dies of "old age" after regressing to infancy due to his aging in reverse; he dies as an infant in Cate Blanchett's arms. *''The Counselor ''(2013) [Westray]: Neck sliced with a motor-powered garrote by thugs under Cameron Diaz's employ, which also cuts off his fingers as he tries to pry it off, going on to decapitate him. *''Fury ''(2014) [Don 'Wardaddy' Collier]: After being shot by a sniper, Brad dies in an explosion when a grenade is thrown into his tank (with him taking the full blast to protect Logan); his body is seen later on when Logan Lerman covers it with his jacket. *'[[Deadpool 2 (2018)|''Deadpool 2 (2018)]]' [''Vanisher]: Electrocuted when he flies into power lines while parachuting in heavy winds as Ryan Reynolds watches on in horror. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Two-Fisted Tales (1991)'' [Billy]: Commits suicide by dropping his cigarette lighter into the leaking gasoline and setting off an explosion, after being injured in a car crash while trying to kill Raymond J. Barry. (This segment of the film, King of the Road, was later rerun as an episode of Tales from the Crypt.) Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Jennifer Aniston. *Ex-Mr. Angelina Jolie. Gallery 200.gif|Brad Pitt death in Burn After Reading Tyler's death.png|Brad Pitt in Fight Club troy-movie-screencaps.com-21707.jpg|Brad Pitt in Troy Pitty.jpg|Brad Pitt death in The Counselor Cool World.PNG|Brad Pitt in Cool World VanisherElectrocuted.jpg|Brad Pitt in Deadpool 2 Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Category:Academy Award Winners Category:1963 Births Category:Agnostic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Producers Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Musicians Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Dominic Sena Movies Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Happy Feet Two Category:Megamind Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in David Leitch Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Deadpool Cast Members Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:HBO Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Fathers Category:Netflix Stars Category:Friends cast members Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Performers in open marriages Category:Actors who died while playing Jesse James Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:Growing Pains cast members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Blondes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Atlanta Film Critics Circle Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Screen Actors Guild Winners